After the war
by ShisuiUchiha1
Summary: The war was finally over, but the story wasn't. Sasuke intends to secure his Hokage seat, with the help of a familiar foe.


Prologue:

It seemed like it had just been a nightmare. The Fourth Great Shinobi War took many lives. Many truths were revealed. The rain coating the Hidden Leaf Village didn't seem to let up, even on this sad day. It was a funeral for all the shinobi who had died. Among the fallen were Neji Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and the redeemed Obito Uchiha. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi all paid their respects for the dead. Without them, the war would have been a complete loss. Kaguya Ootsutsuki was once again sealed by her sons, Naruto, and the four former Hokage, whom were revived with the Edotensei. Upon being sealed forever, Kaguya's other son Black Zetsu was subsequently sealed with her for all eternity.

The Village itself was in shambles from the great Shinju's tree roots, which held the bodies of those under the Infinite Tsukuyomi. The Infinite Tsukuyomi was dispelled, and it's effects reversed upon Kaguya being sealed away. Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Minato Namikaze were also at the funeral. They had not yet been released from the Edotensei, as they each had one last task they had to undertake, it seemed.

"Obito...Even in the end, you died with a smile on your face. Protecting both me, and Naruto until the very end..." Thought Kakashi Hatake. Silently observing the younger picture of his old friend, Obito Uchiha. Naruto walked off. The war had done alot to him as well. "Naruto..." Said Sakura Haruno, silently towards the leaving one. "He'll be okay, Sakura. It's all finally over. He's grown up.." Said Kakashi to the pink-haired kunoichi.

Meanwhile, above the funeral, four familiar shinobi were gathered.

"The world is once again in peace, brother." Said Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage. He looked over the railing at the crowd far underneath him attending the funeral.

"Even in death I still learn. Naruto was right. Both love, AND strength are what brings peace. The village, no. The entire world is in good hands. Us old men are no longer needed now." Said Tobirama's brother Hashirama Senju. The First Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage nodded, keeping a silent eye on the crowd. The village he had watched over and guided for so long was finally at peace. So was the rest of the world.

"Naruto...You've grown up and have become an even stronger shinobi than I. I'm proud of you.." Thought Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage and father of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Are you all ready to go back to the heavens?" Said a rather snaky whisper. Orochimaru walked across to the balcony railing.

Minato looked over towards Orochimaru, frowning somewhat. He did want to stay with his only son. But the dead should not stay with the living. His thoughts echoed in his mind. "Naruto...What will you do now? Will you defend the village as a Hokage like you dream about? Or will you do something else..?"

"You're leaving already, dad..?" Interrupted Naruto himself. Garbed in black funeral clothes.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. Given the chance, i'd stay, but i'm afraid I can't. The dead shouldn't muck around with the living, after all..." Frowned Minato.

"Before we leave, we'd like to discuss with you, something." Said Hiruzen, turning to face the orange-haired ninja.

"Yes, my granddaughter is getting on in the years. After the war, her injuries started to get to her, using all that chakra...She won't be able to do alot of her duties, and-" Said Hashirama, before being interrupted by his younger brother, Tobirama.

"What my brother is saying, is that you're a possible canditate for the Sixth Hokage, the REAL Sixth Hokage." Said Tobirama.

Naruto's eyes widened somewhat, was his dream really about to come true? His stomach muttered with joy, he couldn't help it.

"Are you sure he's right for this?" Echoed a dark haired shinobi, with one eye closed. Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchiha. Whom appeared sitting on the edge of the railing, feet dangling over the edge.

The four Hokage, and Orochimaru and Naruto turned to him, somewhat surprised.

"You're still so naive...You still have the mind of a child. You are not fit for Hokage." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Naruto muttered, his happiness turning into sadness.

"Is there ever a time when you're not being a little shit?" Nearly roared Tobirama.

"Silence, brother. Young Uchiha. You think you are better fit for this position? One who had dreamed of one day destroying this very village?" Said Hashirama, with a stern look.

"I don't need your approval, I will be Hokage." Said Sasuke, who then vanished.

Naruto sighed, it seemed his best friend still was in the darkness.

Minato patted his son's back, smiling down at him. "I believe in you, Naruto. And I always have." A golden light started to envelop the four hokage, their souls slowly starting to return to the afterlife. Orochimaru had undone the Edotensei.

"We all believe in you. You saved the world from the brink of devastation, defeated the Goddess of all shinobi, and saved everyone. The village is in good hands..." Said Hiruzen.

"You're Ashura Ootsutsuki's reincarnation, just like I was. Naruto, I believe you'll be a great Hokage, just like everyone has told me your father was." Said Hashirama.

"I agree. What you lack in maturity, you make up for in heart. As long as you have an advisor with you, you'll be great." Said Tobirama. Although he wasn't too sure himself.

"I'm returning back to your mother, Naruto. We'll continue to watch over you to the very end." Minato said with a smile.

"I'll try not to keep you waiting long." Said Naruto, in a joking manner. Although there were some tears rolling down his cheeks.

Minato smiled again, before fading into a golden light, along with the rest of the Hokage. The crowd would notice the golden light as well.

"That eye of Sasuke's...What new power has he gotten..?" Thought Orochimaru, who soon walked away.

The rain stopped. The sun emerging from behind the clouds, a rainbow could be seen in the sky. A symbol of peace. Naruto looked up at it, and knew his father and mother were watching him.

Kabuto Yakushi stood on the empty roof of the Konoha hospital. A place where he once tried to kill Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke's brother, Itachi, had cast a jutsu on him. The Izanami forced Kabuto to look at his life all over again, and accept his true self.

Kabuto had just one goal left in his life. To make up for all the wrong he had done. The dragon sage sighed lightly and looked at the rainbow, wind gently blowing his silver hair. His adoptive mother, Nonou, in his thoughts. "Mother...What do you think of me now?" He thought.

His thoughts then trailed to Obito. He once thought that both Obito and himself had no place in this world. Kabuto sighed once more, before turning around and leaving. He had one last goal to accomplish.

Meanwhile, in the Uchiha district, underneath the ruins of the Naka Shrine, Sasuke stood and looked over the graves of the dead Uchiha. Noticing the shadow behind him. Orochimaru approached the Uchiha, before speaking. "You're upset that you aren't even being considered for Hokage? I know the feeling, Sasuke." Orochimaru said, in an almost revolting, sincere voice.

"What do you want, snake?" Sasuke said, turning to glare at Orochimaru with a single visible Sharingan eye.

"I've come...To secure your Hokage seat. I have a small gift for you." Orochimaru said, before clasping his hands together. The room began to shake as three wooden, ornate coffins rose out of the ground in front of him. The coffin lids creaking, and opening. Revealing three very familiar bodies.

"That's...!" Sasuke gasped upon seeing who they were.

"Father...Mother...Brother!" Sasuke shouted. The bodies seemed to react, coming to life once again.

"Sasuke...My son.." The voice of Fugaku Uchiha whispered. Sasuke's father stepped out of the coffin, startled to be alive once more. Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, stepped out of her coffin, taking Fugaku's side, before seeing her grown son, immediately running up, and wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. Tears running down her cheek.

"This jutsu again...I'm being called back once more?" Said the voice of Itachi Uchiha, who stepped out of the coffin, turning around to see Orochimaru. "You..."

Orochimaru had planned ahead. There would be no ways around this reanimation jutsu of his.

Sasuke's eyes were wet with tears, feeling his mothers warm, dead embrace. "Mother..." Was all he could say.

"I have one more gift for you, Sasuke. I'm sure even you, Itachi, will be impressed as well!" Orochimaru boasted, before another coffin emerged from the ground. "It seemed the body of Danzo held more than just Sharingan..."

Itachi turned around, he knew what Orochimaru was talking about, he couldn't attack Orochimaru due to the reanimation control he had over him. He could only stand and watch.

The coffin lid slowly creaked, and the lid fell to the ground.

Both Sasuke, Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi gasped in slight disbelief.

Orochimaru seemed amazed as well. The coffin was empty!

"How...? There was sufficient DNA for the reanimation! How could this be...? Is it possible he's...Alive!?" Orochimaru yelled his frustration and disbelief out.

Itachi's disbelief soon turned into a smirk, it seemed his best friend, Shisui Uchiha, was alive after all.


End file.
